La cagoule
by Room 1408
Summary: Spoiler sur la vrai identitée de TobiVous voulez vraiment savoir se qui s'est passé avec Tobi? Alors lisez. Crackfic
1. Chapter 1

**La cagoule**

C'était une journée normale au repaire de l'Akatsuki, et chacun vaquait à ses tâches habituelles.

Dans son atelier, Deidara s'amusait avec ses sculptures. Il essayait de perfectionner son art, quand soudain… Tobi entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour sempai! » dit-il de sa voix aiguë habituelle.

Deidara ne lui répondit pas, trop concentrer sur son œuvre. S'il avait vu son partenaire, il aurait remarqué qu'il portait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Mais il n'en fit rien. En chantonnant joyeusement, Tobi alla s'asseoir sur son lit et commença à lire ses bandes dessinées préférés.

« T'en as pas assez de ses ramassis de bêtises? » fit Deidara sans se retourner. « Ce ne sont même pas des vrais livres, comment veux-tu devenir plus intelligent si tu continues de lire ses sottises. »

Il eut un moment de silence auquel Deidara s'accoutuma très vite, puis il sentit une main l'agripper par le collet tellement rapidement qu'il ne put réagir.

« **Ce ne sont PAS des bêtises.** » lui répondit un Tobi très proche de son espace vitale et très menaçant. Il le laissa ensuite par terre et retournant lire sa bd.

Deidara demeura figé au sol pendant un long moment. Est-ce qu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait cru voir? Les déchirures sur son collet le prouvaient bien.

« …Tobi? »

« Sempai? »

« Mais… qu'est-ce que… tu… » déguillait-il.

Puis il reprit ses esprits. Il s'agissait bien de Tobi, quand même.

« Non…rien. Laisses. »

Tobi se leva alors et alla à sa rencontre. « Mon pauvre sempai. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé? Vous êtes tous froissé et on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme! »

« Un fantôme…héhé… »

« Tenez que je vous aider à vous relever. »

« Ne me touche pas, Tobi. »

Il y eut alors un autre un silence. Puis cette fois Deidara ne toucha plus le sol; il lévitait à l'aide de son _ami _qui le tenait solidement par le collet.

« **Écoutes bien le petit blondinet; je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, et si je décide de te relever, alors je te relève!!** »

Puis il le déposa au sol. « **Tiens. Comme ça tout le monde est content**. »

Cette fois-ci, Deidara était certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tobi était dangereux –ou essayait de l'être. Il fallait qu'il remette les pendules à l'heure.

Reprenant contenance, le blond pointa un doigt menaçant vers son partenaire et cria : « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais si tu continues comme ça, ce sera mort par explosion! »

« Pourquoi vous êtes fâché sempai? »

Deidara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'abaisser son doigt vengeur. Il s'assoya ensuite sur une chaise et prit une grande respiration. Peut-être qu'il devenait fou.

Puis Tobi le regarda intensément, et Deidara jurerait avoir vu une lueur rouge sortir du trou de son masque.

« **Avant que tu ne puisse me faire quoique ce soit, Deidara-**_**sempai,**_** je te promets que j'aurai eus le temps de t'attacher à un arbre…** »

« Un arbre? »

« **… de t'arracher tes intestin… **»

« Mes quoi? »

« **… et de te les faire manger.** »

Le blond ravala sa salive avec difficulté avant de tenter une sortie discrète par la porte.

« Sempai? Vous êtes tout pâle! Est-ce que vous êtes malade? »

Doucement, Tobi s'approcha de son sempai en tendant les bras pour lui faire un câlin comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Contrairement aux autres fois ou Deidara le repoussait ou roulait des yeux, celui-ci s'enfuit en hurlant comme jamais auparavant.

« Sempai?... Est-ce que Tobi a été un mauvais garçon…………………………**éhéhéhéhé.** »


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps, Deidara courait, et en tournant dans un couloir il fonça directement sur Hidan, lui coupant le souffle.

« Putain! C'est pas parce que je suis immortel qu'on peut me foncer dedans à longueur de journée! »

Deidara ne lui répondit pas, mais l'agrippa par le collet et le secoua violemment. « HIDAN! Aide-moi! Tobi est devenu fou!!! »

Hidan l'observa pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire. « Elle est bonne Deidara! Comme si Tobi était un partenaire à problèmes. Sincèrement je te l'échangerais contre Kakuzu des fois. »

« J'AI ENTENDU! » fit une voix de la pièce d'à côté.

« Éhéhéhéhé… bon, assez rigolé. J'ai des rituels à faire. Bonne journée Deidara. » Et il laissa Deidara seul dans son désespoir.

« Sempai! Enfin! Vous êtes ici; je vous ai cherché partout! Est-ce que je vous ai fait de la peine sempai? Est-ce que je vous ai blessé? …Sempai? »

Mais Deidara était déjà partie.

« M-mais… j'ai fait des muffins pour vous… **J'y ai mit votre argile préférée. Ahahaha**. »

Pendant ce temps, Hidan et Kakuzu avaient une longue discussion sur les relations humaines.

« Tu sais… je crois que Deidara devient fou avec le temps. »

« Eh bien quelqu'un qui se travestit en fille est déjà mentalement perturbé… Comme ceux qui ne portent rien de dessous de leur tunic, hein Hidan? »

Hidan le regarda, surpris. « Comment tu sais que je ne porte pas de pantalon? »

« Eum… alors ouais, Deidara devient fou. »

« Bonjour Hidan! Bon Kakuzu! J'ai hâte de vous voir se soir; c'est moi qui prépare le souper! On va manger des spaguettis! » Et aussi vite qu'il était venu, Tobi était déjà partit.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hidan se retourna vers Kakuzu. « Ouais. Il est vraiment démoniaque notre Tobi, hein? »

« Oh oui, très effrayant. »

Pendant ce temps, Deidara était caché sous une table.

_Où que j'aille il me trouve… c'est comme s'il était partout…_

Puis il entendit quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille : « Pssst! Sempai? On joue à cache-cache contre qui au juste? »

« AAAAH! » Et bang, sa nuque frappa la table et retourna au sol violemment. « Ow.. »

« Oh mon dieu sempai! Est-ce que ça va? »

Puis il y eut un autre de ces silences embarrassant, et Deidara pût presque prédire ce que son partenaire allait lui dire.

« **Tu sais… ça va être un véritable plaisir de travailler avec toi… une fois que j'aurai DOMINÉR LE MONDE**. »

Bang. Un autre coup sur la nuque.

« Sempai! Vous vous êtes encore cogné!! Vous voulez un béco-bobo? »

« À L'AIDE! AU SECOURS! AIDEZ-MOI! »

Se cri ameuta toute l'Akatsuki, qui crut qu'ils étaient en état d'attaque. Tous se rendirent à la cuisine pour chercher l'ennemi, mais tout ce qu'il trouvèrent fut deux ninja sous une table….

Le leader se détacha alors du groupe et s'exclama : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!? »

« Deidara sempai s'est cogné. » répondit innocemment Tobi, il fut suivit immédiatement par Deidara.

« Il est fou! Il veut dominer le monde! »

« J'ai fait des muffins. »

Le regard de tout le monde se posa sur l'homme masqué, puis sur le blond. Et sans un mot, ils partirent tous de leur côté.

Tous sauf Itachi.

« MAIS VOUS NE COMPRENNEZ DONC RIEN?! IL VEUT GAGNER VOTRE CONFIANCE, VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS?!? »

« M-mais je ne voudrais jamais faire une chose pareil! Tobi est un bon garçon. »

« Aaaaah! »

« Tobi. » s'exclama alors Itachi, qui était silencieux pendant toute la scène, « ou as-tu trouvé cette cagoule? »

En entendant cela, Deidara remarqua qu'en effet, Tobi portait bien une cagoule.

Tobi eut l'air embarassé. « Euh… dans votre chambre, Itachi-san… Je faisais le ménage de votre placard et elle m'est tombée dessus… Et j'arrive plus à l'enlever. »

« Hmm. D'accord. » Puis Itachi repartit sans dire un mot de plus.

« À se soir sempai!! » fit joyeusement Tobi en se retournant, « dois aller préparer le souper! **Oui à se soir sempai… éhéhéhé**. »


	3. Chapter 3

À l'heure du souper, Deidara préféra rester dans sa chambre. Il se fit plein de scénario catastrophique. _Peut-être qu'il a déjà prit la place du Leader?!? Peut-être qu'il a empoisonné tout le monde?!_

« Bonsoir sempai! (Deidara sursauta) Je vous ai amené à manger. Tout le monde à très bien aimé!... **et j'y ais mis une surprise dans le votre**. »

« Hum… merci Tobi… je vais le manger… tout à l'heure, un. »

« D'accord sempai! Bonne nuit! »

Il déposa le bol sur la table de chevet du blond puis alla se changer pour la nuit.

Heureusement son partenaire se mit ensuite au lit sans rien dire.

« Ouf… » Soupira Deidara en s'allongeant son tour.

Puis, durant la nuit, le blond se réveilla, entendant des voix étranges dans la pièce. Deux voix, pour être exacte.

« Mais je ne veux pas faire ça! »

« **Au fond de toi, tu en as envie**. »

« Mais j'aime beaucoup Deidara-sempai! Même que -»

« **Au fond de toi, tu le hais**. »

« Mais je ne ferai jamais de mal à mon sempai!!! »

« **Ne dis jamais jamais, Tobi. Souviens-toi tous les jours ou il** -»

« Il m'as apprit des choses très utiles! Il m'a même donné -»

« **Un coup de poing dans le ventre**. »

« On était en mission et il m'a confondu avec l'ennemie... »

« **…C'est ça, l'ennemie.** »

Deidara ne put pas dormir cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, blême et cerné, il alla voir Itachi.

« Itachi… je peux te parler une seconde? »

Le Uchila continua de vernir ses ongles tout en hochant de la tête. « Laisses-moi deviner… c'est à propos de capuchon? »

« Capu-quoi? »

« De Tobi. »

« Ahh… »

Il y eut un moment de silence

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Itachi? »

Itachi déposa son petit pot de verni et regarda enfin le blond dans les yeux.

« Il y a bien longtemps… Un homme, du nom d'Uchila Madara, faisait des ravages. Alors mon grand-père, ainsi que les autres Uchila, ont conspiré contre lui et le tuèrent. Mais son esprit était tellement vengeur qu'il ne trouva jamais le repos. Il empêchait tout le monde de dormir. C'était l'horreur. »

Deidara ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré toute la teneur de son récits, la voix d'Itachi était toujours sans expression.

« Alors, mon père l'a enfermé… dans une cagoule. » termina-t-il enfin.

« Pourquoi une cagoule?! »

« La première chose qu'ils ont trouvé. »

répondit Itachi en haussant les épaules.

« J'étais sensé m'en occuper, mais… on dirait que Tobi a décidé de s'en charger à ma place. »

« Alors Tobi est possédé… par une cagoule? »

« Exactement. »

« Mais c'est stupid! »

Itachi haussa les épaule non challament et partit.

« Mais ou est-ce que tu vas?!! »

S'écria Deidara en suivant le Uchila.

« Il faut faire quelque chose! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? J'ai déjà remplis mon rôle; je t'ai raconté l'histoire de la cagoule maudite. À toi de te débrouiller avec ses informations. »

L'artiste soupira dramatiquement avant de murmurer :

« Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de… »

« HIDAN! HIDAN! Tu dois m'aider!!! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Deidara? J'ai toujours su que t'étais une fille en manque de sexe mais tu pourrais -»

« Ta gueule! C'est pas moi le problème! C'est lui! »

Et Deidara pointa Tobi du doigt qui arrosait les fleurs de Zetsu. L'homme masqué les aperçut au loin et agita la main.

« Coucou sempai! Coucou Hidan-san! »

Hidan arqua un sourcil avant de recommencer à lire sa bible.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un problème, Deidara, mais on vit tous avec. J'ai jamais compris comment il a fait pour rentrer dans l'Akatsu -»

« Je ne parles pas de ça! »

« Ahh alors tu parles de son masque orange qu'il porte tout le -»

« NON! »

« Aaaahh! Alors tu parles de _l'autre_ problème. »

« Oui! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Hidan! »

« Fait juste lui dire que t'as besoin de ton intimité et que tu l'aimes d'une autre façon. Kakuzu et moi, par exemple, on a régler ça très vite; je lui ai expliqué que je comprenais, que je suis irrésistible et qu'il n'y pouvait rien, mais je lui ai aussi dit qu'il s'aptienne de me -»

« Mais de quoi tu parles?! »

Hurla le blond, qui n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces stupidités.

Hidan arqua de nouveau un sourcil. « Aahhh… je vois. Vous n'êtes pas encore rendu là. Eh bien reviens me voir d'ici une couple de mois, à moins que les choses ne tournent différemment et que vous -»

« Mais ta gueule! Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, mais je suis sûr que c'est mal, et quand j'aurai compris, je te ferai exploser!! »

De loin, Tobi faisait toujours des coucous de la main pendant que Kakuzu cria de l'autre côté de la pièce :

« C'ÉTAIT SENSÉ RESTER SECRET, HIDAN! LAVONS NOTRE LINGES SALES EN FAMILLE VEUX-TU!?!? »

« Aahh d'accord, d'accord… Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Tobi, Deidara? »

« Je t'en ai déjà parlé! Tobi est possédé! »

Hidan le regarda pendant un _long_ moment avant de recommencer à lire.

« Je veux que tu fasses un exorcisme. »

Hidan releva alors la tête, et on pu voir qu'il souriait.


	4. Chapter 4

« J'ai besoin d'un poulet mort, de deux paires de menottes, d'un grand lit double, et j'aurai aussi besoin d'un assistant qui m'aidera à lire des paroles religieuses, et d'un autre pour lui jeter de l'eau bénite à la figure. Bénite par le grand Jashin, haha. »

« D'accord! N'importe quoi! Tant qu'il redevienne normal! »

_**Trente minutes plus tard…**_

Deidara revint avec un lit double qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre du Leader et de Blue, deux pairs de menottes venant d'Itachi et Kisame (Pourquoi? On se le demande. Ou pas.). Zetsu, qui le suivait aux pas en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, tenant un poulet en caoutchouc qui appartenait à Tobi pour dieu sait qu'elle raison (Il ne voulait pas se casser la tête pour en trouver un vrai).

Le blond arriva enfin devant le prêtre avec toutes ses choses.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. » dit-il d'un ton très déterminé.

Hidan regarda attentivement tous les objets et s'arrêta devant le faux poulet.

« C'est quoi ça ?»

demanda-t-il en s'approchant de l'animal –ou plutôt, du truc– pour le prendre.

_Squeeack._

« Hé! Cest pas un vrai poulet! C'est quoi cette blague?!! »

Hidan était très fâché. Ceci était une insulte envers sa religion –une insulte avec Jahin lui-même!

« J'avais demandé un vrai poulet mort! »

« C'est un poulet et il ne vit pas. On va se débrouiller avec. »

Hidan aurait bien voulu crier de rage, mais il était à la fois si excité! Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait un exorcisme.

« Bon d'accord. Amenez tout ça dans ma chambre. »

« _NO WAY_!!! »

S'exclama un lointain Kakuzu.

« Bon… puisque monsieur le mort-vivant ne veut pas qu'on salisse sa carpette toute neuve, on va aller dans la tienne, Deidara. Mais d'abord, attrapes Tobi. »

« Avec plaisir. »

rèpondit le blond, un sourire vengeur aux lèvres.

« Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, Tobi… Viens ici. »

« Ouiii Deidara-sempai? **Qu'est-ce que tu veux**. »

« Euh… »

Deidara avait justement d'oublier cette double personnalité.

« Euh… je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

« Vraiment sempai? **Il ment**. »

« Allez viens Tobi… on va aller jouer à monopoli dans notre chambre toute le reste de la journée. »

« Ouaais!!! **C'est le pire jeu au monde**. »

Malgré le commentaire de son double maléfique, Tobi suivit son sempai.

« Toi d'abord, Tobi. » dit Deidara une fois devant leur porte.

« D'accord! **Si c'est un piège, je te découperai un morceau. Lentement et péniblement**. »

Mais une fois qu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur, Zetsu l'attrapa, le plaqua au lit et le menotta, comme un expert.

« Mais-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe! Sempai? Zetsu?... Pourquoi? »

Tobi était très agité et se débattait corps et âmes.

« Tu es mieux de ne pas mentir, Deidara. »

Murmura Zetsu, qui n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état de panique.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tobi

. « Ne t'en fait pas, Tobi. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, promis. Calme-toi, c'est pour ton bien… enfin je crois. »

Tobi eut la larme à l'œil.

« Mais Zetsu… qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? Moi je vous aimes tellement… »

Zetsu sentit alors une grand vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Même Deidara ressenti un peu de remord…. Juste un peu… Et Hidan, pas du tout.

Puis tout cela s'éclipsa lorsqu'ils entendirent la deuxième voix.

« **Laisses-moi les tuer Tobi. Deux minutes me suffiront. Les menottes ne tiendront pas, je peux te l'assurer.** »

Zetsu et Deidara restèrent sans voix tandis que Tobi continuait d'argumenter avec lui-même.

« M-mais non! J'aime beaucoup Deidara-sempai et Zetsu-san! »

« **Tu ne vois pas qu'ils t'utilisent?** »

« Mais je les aimes beaucoup moi! »

« **Tu ne vois pas qu'ils te détestent?! Idiot….** »

« Eum… aime? »

« **Tuer.** »

« Aime. »

« **Tuer!** »

« Aime! »

Pemdant se temps, Deidara s'exclama :

« AHA! C'est qui qui avait raison? Hein? Hein? C'est MOI! Je le savais! Mais noooon; personne écoute Deidara quand il dit que Tobi est possédé! Tobi est si gentil! S'est l'innocence pure! Est-ce qu'il a encore l'air gentil et mignon maintenant? Ne répondez pas! »

Zetsu ne trouva pas la force d'argumenter contre Deidara. Il était trop concentrer à regarder Tobi se battre avec lui-même.

Puis tout le monde se tue. Hidan venait d'entrer dans la pièce; il portait seulement un pagne et son maquillage de squelette. Deidara dû faire de _gros _effort pour ne pas rire, mais ce fut Zetsu qui ria. Pour une fois ses deux côtés étaient d'accord; Hidan était comique à voir.

Du côté de Tobi, les choses étaient un peu différentes.

« Aaaaah!!! Une mort-vivant! Laissez-moi partir laissez-moi partir laissez-moi partir laissez-moi partir laissez-moi partir laissez-moi partir!!! » Sa voix devenait aigu plus elle montait.

Puis le silence revint quand Hidan leva les bras à la manière d'un chef.

« Suffit. »

« Zetsu, tu liras ces lignes pendant que moi je réciterai ces paroles anciennes et sacrés. Deidara, prend cette eau et tu commenceras à asperger Tobi quand je commencerai. Mais avant, enlèves-lui son masque. »

« QUOI?! » fit un Tobi apeuré. « Non, non, non, non, non! Pas le masque! Laissez-moi partir!!! »

D'un mouvement brusque, Deidara retira l'affreuse galette orage du visage de son partenaire.

« Jme sens tout nu sans mon masque!! » se lamenta Tobi en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller.

« La cérémonie peut commencer. »


	5. Chapter 5

(Nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de remarquer que certaines personnes critiques notre manière d'écrire. J'apprécie votre aide chère anonyme et je comprend que vos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises mais, voyez-vous, on a pas que sa à faire…. D'accord, on ADORE écrire des fics sur l'akatsuki mais on a tellement d'idée que prendre tous le temps qu'il faut pour corriger chaque fautes ou mettre plus de narration nous empêcherais d'écrire toutes nos stupidités. Alors je suis désoler mais on fait déjà notre possible, on est pas écrivaines, loin de la, et puis aussi on fait surtout sa pour s'amuser. On ne peut pas passer trop de temps là-dessus. Et oui on a une vie… Alors si notre style d'écriture vous dérange on ne vous force pas à lire quoique se soit. Sinon bonne lecture .)

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour réunir- »

« Euh, Hidan? Je ne pense pas que tu lises la bonne chose. » L'interrompit l'artiste avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Aahhh! Mon erreur. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des mariages, Hidan. » s'exclama Zetsu.

« Pfff c'était une idée de Kakuzu pour se faire plus d'argent. Personnellement, je préfère les exorcismes. Mais si vous avez besoin d'un prêtre pour un mariage vous pouvez toujours -»

« NON Hidan! Tu la ferme ou sinon je t'éclate. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Alors commençons. »

Hidan s'apprêtais à lire les paroles divines quand il se fit encore interrompre.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une plus grosse bouteille? »

« Non. On veut juste l'asperger, pas le noyer. »

« Oh. » Deidara prit une mine attristée, mais retrouva très vite son sourire.

« Bon. Continuons. Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour exorciser cet homme. »

Zetsu s'exclama alors : « Y'a pas de dames ici, Hidan. »

« Ah…non? Alors Deidara n'est pas une fille avec une voix très grave? »

Le prêtre reçut de l'eau en plein visage comme seul réponse.

« C'est bon, c'est bon! Ok, _messieurs_ alors, Commençons ENFIN la cérémonie! Zetsu, lecture. »

« _Toi, petit être que tu es, dans la grande nature que Jashin a crée, pour que tu tues ou que tu te fasses tuer_… **C'est vraiment n'importe quoi**. »

« Ne critique pas ma religion! On est tous libre ici! »

« Ça va, ça va… »

Pendant que Zetsu lisait à voix haute, Hidan se mit à danser en rond en chantant dans une langue étrangère. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent tous brutalement lorsqu'ils entendirent :

« Au secours! À l'aide! Aaaah! »

Seulement à quelque centimètre de son visage, Deidara aspergeait Tobi à mort, l'étouffant dans le processus. « ÇA c'est pour m'avoir menacé, plaqué sur un mur et pour m'avoir fait passer pour un fou!!! »

« Aaaah!!! **J'vais te tuer! **Aaaah!!! **J'vais VRAIMENT te tuer**! »

« Mais arrêtes! Tu vas le tuer! » S'exclama Zetsu en éloignant le blond de son pauvre ami.

Puis la voix de Madara devint plus forte.

« **VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES CONS! DES INCOMPÉTANTS! JE ME LIBÈRE ET VOUS ÊTES TOUS MORT, EN COMMENÇANT PAR LE BLOND!** »

Hidan, Zetsu et Deidara arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient, et tous, surtout Deidara, eurent extrêmement peur. Le visage innocent de Tobi était contorsionné par la rage et le délire. Il était même plus effrayant que le côté noir de Zetsu quand il était en colère. Et le sharigan allumé n'aidait en rien.

Puis Tobi redevint Tobi.

« Zetsu-san, pourquoi vous tenez Deidara dans vos bras comme ça? »

Avec dégoût, Zetsu relâcha l'artiste et tous retournèrent à leur poste.

« Bon, » commença Hidan, « Maintenant qu'il a dit ce que je voulais dire, commençons! »

Tout le monde recommença alors ce qu'il faisait, excepté que Deidara gardait maintenant ses distances. Après plusieurs minutes de danse, de chants et de jetage d'eau, Hidan s'arrêta et cria : « Place au sacrifice! »

Deidara sortit alors le poulet.

« Boris!! »

S'écria Tobi, surpris de voir son meilleur ami entre les griffes de son sempai.

« Vous avez volé Boris! Vous n'aviez pas le droit!! »

Deidara soupira. « Écoute Tobi… je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que- mais pourquoi je m'explique avec toi à propos d'un poulet en caoutchouc moi!?!? Tiens, Hidan. »

« Merci. Et maintenant… » Tobi retint son souffle.

« …je vais ouvrir le poulet! »

« Nooooooon!!!! Boris! Boris! »

D'un mouvement sec, Hidan planta le couteau dans le ventre de _l'animal_ et…

_Squeeeeeeeeeak._

Silence…

« Q-quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que -»

_Squeak, squeak, squeak. Squeeeeeeeak._

« Mais bordel!!! »

« Résiste Boris! Résiste! »

« Ce truc ne veut même pas s'ouvrir!!! »

S'écria le prêtre en pesant plus fort avec son couteau.

« Aaaargh!!! Et puis, tant pis! Je m'envais; je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions! »

Mais à force d'avoir poignarder le jouet avec son couteau, Hidan réussit à faire une légère égratignure. Au moment ou il allait lâcher le jouet, le prêtre entendit alors deux voix en stéréo.

« V**O**U**S** A**L**L**E**Z **M**E **L**E **P**A**Y**E**R**!!! »

Il y eut ensuite un : Click click. Les menottes venaient d'être détruites.

_Oh mon DIEU! _ Fut ce qu'on pu lire sur le visage de Deidara et Zetsu. « Vite Hidan! Il faut que -» Deidara s'arrêta pour réaliser avec horreur que le prêtre était déjà partit. Seul son pagne était toujours dans la pièce.

Quelque par dans l'Akatsuki, un Hidan nue courait,

« AAAAAH!!! »

Les deux ninjas s'en allèrent en courant et se retrouvèrent très vite à l'extérieur.

Après des heures de courses ou Tobi ne semblait pas se fatiguer, une branche s'interposa dans leur route et le capuchon y resta accroché. Tobi s'arrêta.

Zetsu fut le premier à remarquer l'absence de leur compagnon. « Hé Deidara, tu peux t'arrêter. Il n'est plus possèder, regardes. »

Deidara se retourna et remarqua qu'en effet, non seulement se faisaient-ils pourchasser, mais la cagoule que Tobi portait avait disparut.

Tobi passa une main nerveuse derrière sa tête pendant que ses deux amis s'approchèrent de lui.

« Alors il fallait juste lui enlever la cagoule? » pensa l'artiste à haute voix.

Zetsu lui lança alors un regard noir. « Je croyais que t'avais déjà essayer. »

Deidara émit un rire nerveux avant de dire : « Hé! Voilà Tobi! »

« **Hmph**. »

« Sempai! » s'exclama joyeusement Tobi. « Je suis guéri! Mais pour Boris… snif snif… Je ne vous le pardonnerai PAS! »

Puis Tobi se jeta au cou de son sempai et commença à l'étrangler.

« Tout est redevenue comme avant. » s'exclama Zetsu en regardant les deux partenaires s'entre tuer. « **Ouais, excepté que les rôles on un peut changé. **»

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

« La, la, la, la, la. »

Kisame se promenait joyeusement dans les bois de l'Akatsuki, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose accroché à un arbre.

« Mais qui a bien pu laisser traîner une si belle chose? Hmmm… »

L'homme requin regarda de droite à gauche, puis enfila la cagoula.

« Mwahahaha! Je suis Darkmole!... **Tu pourrais être plus**. »


End file.
